


Idle Musings & Wishful Thinking

by Mark_Of_Serafina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Freeform, Happy, Light-Hearted, Love Poems, Poems, Randomness, Sad, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina
Summary: Short poems, one shots, drabbles, word prompts and other works concerning Buffy and Angel.





	1. Hello, Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I hope any of you enjoy!!

Hello,

Goodbye.

My love,

So far away,

A thousand miles apart,

Night and Day separating us.

We said our goodbye once,

You kept coming back,

When will be the last time

That we have to suffer?

I made up my mind,

This will be the last time

That you'll ever hurt me,

Ever again…

Hello,

Goodbye.

I know, you…

Are sorry, too.


	2. You Say . . . (Miscommunication)

When I'm happy,  
You say I'm radiant.

When I'm crying,  
You say I'm beautiful.

When I'm angry,  
You say I'm cute.

When I woke up,  
You say I'm perfect.

When you ask,  
"Are you still my girl?"

I can only say,  
"Always."

When you leave me,  
You didn't say goodbye.

Though you did say,  
"I will always love you."

The one thing you will never say  
Is "Good bye…"

Though I wonder,  
How you do it?

Claiming to love me,  
Still you stay so far away…

Did it not hurt you?  
Did I mean nothing to you?

You never tell me your feelings,  
And I never asked.  
Because I was so sure I knew you.

But it turns out,  
You knew me better,  
Because you knew how to push  
All my buttons.

You never noticed that  
You can hurt me so deeply,  
Because you always say,  
It was for my best…

You left,  
But you keep coming back.  
And you hurt me so,  
Every single time.

You thought,  
Not telling me  
Was the best.

When you're dust and gone,  
What will I say?

"I'm sorry,  
I never chased after you."

"I'm sorry,   
I never made you stay."

"I'm sorry,   
That I let you think  
I didn't love you."

But what can I say, exactly?  
It's all too late anyway…


	3. Surround Me (Remembering You)

When I touch the glass of a window,  
The chill on the glass caused by rain,  
Reminds me of you.

When I am alone in the streets,  
A tall, dark stranger  
Reminds me of you.

When I'm at the café,  
I hear your voice  
Behind me.

When I'm alone,  
I hear you say  
"I love you."

When I walk at night,  
And look to the skies,  
It reminds me   
Of the times  
I've had with you.

And when you're gone,  
Dust and ashes,  
I suppose,  
Your memories surround me.

Memories of you,  
Makes your absence  
Easier to bear.

I will honor you,  
By living my life to the fullest.

I will honor you,  
By tattooing you  
In my heart.

I will never forget you,  
My Immortal lover.

And that's how  
I'm going to honor you,  
By remembering your love  
Till the day I die.


	4. Day & Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly more carefree and light-hearted. Hope you guys like it!!

Daylight shines  
Through the curtain  
And I start my day  
Doing the most  
Mundane things  
While I think of you

I go to sleep  
While you start your day  
I dream of you  
And I wonder  
What you do  
Under the bright sun

I come home  
Under the scorching sun  
I wonder what you dream  
And I smile  
I wonder  
If you ever dream of me?

I open my eyes  
And the first thought  
That came to me  
Was you readying for bed  
In those skimpy clothes  
That you call pajamas

The night is here  
And I wonder  
If you would  
Visit me  
In my dreams?  
Like you always would?

And I see you  
With a small smile  
On your face  
And I wonder  
What happy thoughts  
Put that smile on your face?

In my sleep  
I can feel you watching me  
Through my windows…  
People would say  
That it was weird  
But I think it's romantic

I miss you  
All through the night  
I miss you  
All through the day

I hope I could  
Be with you  
Every second  
Of my life  
That I have


	5. Temptation, a poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was inspired by Buffy and Angel, but I got stumped after the second or third stanza and finally after a few weeks I finished it. I have mixed feelings about this particular one, tell me what you think after you read it!

Temptation, what a sneaky thing  
That assaults from all sides  
And all your senses  
Doesn't let up  
No matter how religious  
How devout

Temptation, a forbidden fruit  
A strong want for the unbidden  
A strong desire for everything  
A strong desire for anything

Temptation,  
Is the look in your eyes  
The mixture of love  
And of blossoming wickedness  
That lures me in  
With its sweet promises

Oh, how I look you in the eye  
Enchanted and mesmerized  
Wishing and wanting  
To grasp you in my hands

But alas, it is never to be  
For you are forever out of reach  
The closer I get  
The farther you go  
To what end  
Would I have you?


	6. Prophecy I - Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this prophecy slash riddle here, because if I don't it will never see the light of day. It was initially wrote for the purpose of being a prophecy in a fan fiction in my draft buuuuut… yeah, no. **This is a prophecy of one in many, up until ten. Please enjoy~**

He who embraces darkness willingly,  
Be upon us with the First inhabiting  
Unsuspecting  
Forgotten was the Memory  
Remembering is a task  
Light and Dark  
Intertwines once more  
In the Day of All Hallows Eve  
Heaven shall weep upon our warriors  
It would only be a dream  
Queen of Light, First and Last  
Prince of Darkness forevermore  
Dark half of the Queen  
Shall reign mortally  
With a child of Darkness


	7. Prophecy II

Light and Dark  
Two halves of a whole  
Separated in the beginning  
One immortal half  
The other yet to Become  
Through Life and Death  
And enemies  
They fought once  
Separated again  
Fought twice  
Separated once more  
But waiting to join forever  
Yet to be separated again  
Distrust, deceit and  
All sorts of masks  
To join or separate  
Forever is too short  
Forever is a lie


	8. Prophecy III

Devil searching for his soul  
In the form of a Queen  
Destined for one  
But loving another  
Devil and Son  
A fight for supremacy  
Lies and masquerade  
Silence and reason  
Prevent joining  
Death of Devil’s son  
Returns the Queen  
To her rightful place  
In between and nowhere  
Life separated them  
Death will reunite


	9. Prophecy IV

History repeats itself  
The game begins with old souls  
But new memories  
Hopeful thinking and wishful changes  
Immortal player, the Winged Lion  
The Queen of Pain with her fallen wreath  
The Queen of Fake with her falling wreath  
Jester of court, Vengeance in human  
Unthinking soldier  
Anchor of witches  
Dark soul repentant  
Immortal family align  
The seer and the loyal one  
New friends, old enemies  
The old one holds the key  
The Mischief twins strikes again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is comparing the new history with a chess game. The Mischief Twins are my characters.


	10. Prophecy V - Existence

Lead the man astray  
Away from the path of Light,  
Of Redemption,  
Let him be corrupted   
By the Darkness  
That dances within his soul,  
Sin lies behind every door of Temptation,  
This will be no different   
Than others who have attempted  
To leave unscathed,  
Love binds you  
Like the deepest of claws,  
Makes you ache like a torture from Hell,  
In the depths of despair  
The welcome warmth of Love  
Makes you feel like Heaven incomparable  
Drowning in the care of others  
Relying on the sooth of friends, family and lovers  
Joy in the dance of the age old rhythm  
Perfection absolute in the one moment that defines happiness  
Rips away in a soul searing pain  
That which lies in every man and demon on the plane of Existence


	11. Prophecy VI - Of Love And Evil

Of love and evil  
Of light and dark intertwined  
Two halves of a whole  
Born together to be torn apart centuries  
Of heaven and hell traveled  
To each of their own hardship  
Joy, despair, sorrow, and happiness  
Broken ties,  
Shattered soul  
And what remains of an unbound love  
Drifting through the wind  
Aimless and battered


End file.
